


Filled and Covered

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Consensual, F/M, Gags, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Public Sex, Public Use, Rare Pairing, Restraints, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down the hall from a World Meeting, Alfred tapes (a very happy) Matthew to a table, blindfolds & gags him, and leaves him to be fucked by any nation who pleases. Everything is 100% consensual, and a good time is had by all. (Pairings revealed at end of the fic.) </p>
<p>Combined amnesty for kink-bingo and deanon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled and Covered

Alfred hums as he slides the blindfold into place. "Good?"

"Yeah." Matthew wiggles against the plastic table, his wrists securely taped to the tabletop. "You get the cameras all set up?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Course I did." He slides Matthew a little down the table, until his ass is nearly even with the edge. The pooled lubricant is cool under Matthew's spine; he shifts, but only gets a swat for his troubles. "I'm not missing this for _anything_. Open?"

Matthew opens his mouth obediently, and Alfred slides the wiffle ball gag into his mouth. The plastic is cold against his tongue, but it warms even as Alfred continues talking, filling up the silence Matthew leaves.

" _Fuck_ , you're hot like this." Alfred taps Matthew's head, and he lifts so that Alfred can fasten the leather straps behind his jaw, a little off-center. "Makes me wanna jump you, forget about the rest of them."

Matthew hums a question, but Alfred just laughs.

"Soon, babe. Once the meeting's out." With one last pat to Mathew's leg, he moves away; there's a soft click of a door, and Matthew is alone.

~ ~ ~

Matthew drifts. He doesn't know how long he waits, but it's long enough that the sound of the door handle turning is a surprise. He pokes at his gag with his tongue as someone walks in, dress shoes soft on the carpet. They hesitate at the edge of the table - at least, Matthew thinks they're at the edge - but they come forward, riffle through the condoms in the basket by Matthew's hip.

Matthew's hips make little jerking motions when he hears the plastic package tear, tries to say "Please" and it comes out garbled, but they just suck in a breath and open the lube bottle.

When they slide in Matthew braces his heels on the edge of the table and pushes up to meet them.

The first few thrusts are slow and careful, but as they relax they get deeper, and the nation gets louder. He starts with "Shite" and "Fuck," growing into "Ah-ah-ah" noises as he gets closer and closer and comes.

He whines when Scotland pulls out, his own cock hard against his stomach, but Scotland just pats his thigh and drops his condom in the garbage pail.

~ ~ ~

Matthew never figures out who the second man is.

He's shorter than Alfred, at least, because he climbs up on the table instead of just fucking him standing. His hands are small and his hair is short. But he's quiet, even through orgasm.

He kisses the corner of Matthew's jaw, after.

~ ~ ~

The third and the fourth come as a pair. It takes him a while to place them - he counts one man and one woman by the way they lean over him (one has breasts and one is flat-chested, though that's never a guarantee). One has rough hands and the other has soft hands, with long fingers that smooth over his stomach with maddening gentleness.

The rough hands pull him up the table, until his head is hanging over the side, and long fingers undo his gag. He expects a mouthful of cock, but he doesn't get it until the woman climbs onto the tabletop and sinks herself down on Matthew's erection, her skirt flared around his hips. Only then does the man push in, his hand cradling the back of Matthew's head and holding him to the man's preferred angle.

A sharp thrust in his mouth splits his lip and makes him jerk. The woman sighs and she - Elisabeta - murmurs "Like that, love."

The man - Austria - must nod, because he does it again and again, until there's drool spilling out of Matthew's mouth and he can't breathe right and it's amazing, the way they're treating him, like he's just a fucktoy, as if anyone - anybody - would do.

Austria pulls out just long enough to come on Matthew's collarbone, then he fingers Hungary to orgasm. They don't clean Matthew off, just slip the gag back beneath his teeth, and he waits for the next person while semen and lubricant dry sticky on his skin.

~ ~ ~

Matthew finally gets to come with the fifth.

The man mutters in German as he fucks Matthew through and past orgasm, and Matthew doesn't know enough to say whether the accent is Swiss or Bavarian. It's like the opposite of the first four - where they didn't do enough to let him come, this one doesn't slow down after, doesn't gentle his thrusts through Matthew's over-sensitivity.

Matthew _writhes_ against the table, the tape pulling hard against his skin and his tongue pushing against his gag, but the man just keeps going - in and out and in and out and in.

Matthew's hard again before the man leaves.

~ ~ ~

The sixth is a little different. Small hands push gently on his shoulders, and he shuffles down the table as much as his bonds allow; a hand on his chest tells him to stop, and she undoes his gag. Then she climbs up over his body and presses his face into her slit. He laps at her clit, tongue-fucks her, sucks on her labia, whatever she tells him to do in her quiet voice.

By the time she comes everything hurts - his tongue, his lips, his neck, his dick. And it's worth it, because she pats his cheek and calls him a good boy.

~ ~ ~

The door opens to seven, and Alfred murmurs "Fuck, you're hot."

Matthew whines, six's fluids still wet on his skin, but Alfred just circles the table.

"Wish you could see this," Alfred says, somewhere off to his right. "Covered in sweat and come, only a little bit of it's yours..." He pinches Matthew‘s hip, and Matthew feels himself ripple - it's the closest he can get to a moan, but Alfred understands.   
He pulls Matthew down, just a bit, so that he can stand and fuck Matthew: "You don't even have to move," Alfred says. There's no resistance when he pushes in - Matthew is still fucked open from the others - and Alfred moans.

"D'ya know who was here?" he asks, a few strokes in. "Do you know who was using you?"

Matthew shakes his head, because he doesn't know, not all of them.

"Fuck." Alfred shudders against him, wraps a hand around Matthew's hard-on. " _Fuck_."

And Alfred must have liked it as much as Matthew because he doesn't last long, and brings Matthew off with his fist.

"Love you," Alfred says when Matthew begins to come back to himself. He cups Matthew's cheek, runs his thumb through the wet. "I'm going to turn off the cameras, okay?"

He nods against Alfred's palm, and waits while Alfred pulls away.

 

They jerk each other off in the shower, after, while Matthew‘s covered in suds and the water begins to run cold. Matthew never asks who the other six were, and Alfred never tells.

**Author's Note:**

> In order, the pairings were: Scotland/Canada, Hong Kong/Canada, Austria & Hungary/Canada, Switzerland/Canada, Liechtenstein/Canada, USA/Canada.
> 
> This fic was _written_ for kink-bingo (anonymity), but posted on the kink meme first to try and motivate myself to finish the line on time. It.. didn't work. ^^


End file.
